


Bonding

by xshiroi_aki



Series: Free! [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anyways it's just fluff and first date awkwardness and butterflies and blushes, Feat. The White Kitten that we always see in the series, Fluff, Haru's first time, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, first date fluff, in doing what you ask, or is it pre-first date fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshiroi_aki/pseuds/xshiroi_aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka is very confused, because Makoto was late and there's a creature that wouldn't leave him alone.</p><p>(and Haruka gains a new understanding of Makoto in the process.)</p><p>MakoHaru ft. The White Kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> So after yesterday's harddrive digging, I searched my phone this morning and found this piece I wrote... I don't know when. But since I'm looking to get everything up anyways I figured I might as well get this up while traveling to school. 
> 
> This is really short because it was typed on my phone, and it was meant to be a 100-word drabble. Hah. I failed. Spectacularly.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Free! or Free! Eternal Summer. They belong to Kyoto Animation. High Speed! and High Speed! 2 are works of Ooji Kouji.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Nanase Haruka is, currently, rightfully confused.

'Meow'

He pursed his lips together and looked at the white.... ball of fur sitting beside him. It was the kitten that lived near the area and which Haruka knew Makoto petted very often.

Big, watery - hopeful - eyes stared up at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Fisted his hands in his pockets.

 _I'm not Makoto, please please_ please _just go somewhere else for now._

'Meow' He opened his eyes at the sound and instantly regretted it. The kitten was looking downright pleading now, and if possible, its eyes grew bigger as it attempted to rise higher to peer closer and closer and closer -

_Oh, okay... Alright already._

Haruka took a deep - deep, for he has never done this before - and reached out tentatively towards the innocent - _sure,_ his snarky mind provided - creature with shaking hands.

 _Wait,_ he paused, _where am I supposed to target? I've never done this before!_

Silently he also wished that Makoto would get here faster - it was partially Haruka's fault that he's currently stuck in his dilemma anyway, since he didn't stick to his usual routine of soaking in the tub until Makoto came to get him -

_That's it, I'm never stepping out of the house early ever again._

He gulped, and reached tentatively for the spot between its ears. Makoto usually does it at the head, so it has to like it if Haruka did the same thing, right?

Haruka was glad that he wasn't wrong when the kitten purred a moment later. He faltered when he heard the sound, but after a split-second of pausing, went back to stroking the kitten's head.

_This is actually pretty fun. I can see why Makoto does it so much now._

"Haru-chan?" Haruka jumped at the voice of said person and the kitten perked up at the more familiar voice.

"Where were you," he mumbled, looking away from Makoto, pink dusting his cheeks at being caught petting the kitten - and Makoto's soft, tender look didn't help either - "I've been waiting for 15 minutes."

"Sorry, sorry, Ren and Ran had another argument and I had to play mediator again. I - oh!" His eyes snapped back to Makoto, who was now holding the kitten in his arms and stroking its chin tenderly.

For some reason, that image made Haruka's heart beat faster. He had to look away again when Makoto looked up with his smiling green eyes, feeling heat pool at his cheeks further.

"So I see you two have been bonding." His best friend's - can he still call him that? - voice was teasing, and Haruka merely angled his face away, offering a softly mumbled _"not really"_ as his reply.

The effect that Makoto's joyful laughter had on Haruka's current emotional state was, thankfully, not a bother to Haruka at all. It did, however, make _something_ \- he couldn't tell, are they the infamous butterflies? - dance about in his stomach.

"But why are you out here so early?" Makoto was, of course, rightfully confused at the fact that he didn't have to coerce Haruka out of the bathtub today. However, today isn't a normal day after all. Haruka didn't turn back at Makoto, only dropping his gaze to his sneakers.

Makoto almost didn't catch his reply. "I was... waiting for you. We are going out today, are we not?"

And now it was Makoto's turn to blush. Haruka risked a glance up at his - very much new - boyfriend and felt a smile flit at his face at Makoto's semi-flustered state. He was staring at Haruka as if the most unexpected and the most amazing thing had just happened to him. Which, in a way, Haruka mused, is very much true.

After all, if Nanase Haruka willingly abandoned water for you, it was an unsaid rule that you've become the most important thing in his life.

'Meow'

That broke both of them out of their stupor, and Haruka looked at the kitten who was now nudging at Makoto's arms. His smile widened as Makoto nudged the kitten one more time with a soft apology and set it down.

He blinked when Makoto offered him his hand, and he realised that he was still sitting down on the steps.

Oh, don't this look familiar. He chuckled as he accpeted Makoto's hand and allowed the other to help him up.

"So, where are we heading?" He asked as they left the steps and towards the bus-stop.

"I was thinking of the new aquarium that just opened downtown." The other looked thoughtful, before staring at Haruka. "Please don't make a scene in this one, it was bad enough we got kicked out of the other. Rei's still complaining about that."

Haruka laughed softly and nodded. He'll try his best to behave, for Makoto's sake.

For today, anyway.

On the steps where Makoto and Haruka just departed, the white kitten watched everything with almost-knowing eyes, before blinking and settling down to clean itself.

_'Meow'_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. It'd be great if my first date could go like this. Have I mentioned that my dream boyfriend is Makoto? (Sorry Haru)


End file.
